New Start
by MaybeTomorrow721
Summary: When Jamie is promoted, will his relationship with his partner change? Will Eddie and Jamie be more than friends? Will they even stay friends? I suck at summaries, so please read then judge.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is a Jamko story. I'm not sure how to explain it without giving things away, so... The story is told from Jamie's point of view. This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so this might not be the best story, but please review!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jamie Reagan walked out of the locker room and was greeted by his partner, Eddie Janko.

"Hey, Reagan, ready for another day of crime fighting?" Eddie asked, smiling as they were walking towards the roll call room.

"Yeah, can't wait to arrest stoned people." Jamie said sarcastically.

Eddie laughed. "You know, comments like that make me wish we had capes even more."

Jamie rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know, comments like that make me wish I had a new partner even more."

"Ha. Like you could find a better partner than me?" Eddie challenged him. They entered the role call room.

"Is that a challenge?" Jamie asked.

"You wouldn't dare." Eddie replied.

"Try me."

Sergeant Renzulli called for attention as Jamie finished speaking. "All right, listen up, ladies and gents, today, you guys need to keep your eyes peeled for a suspect stealing from local shops. Description: male, white, mid-twenties to early thirties, and walks with a limp. Don't let that fool ya. He can still run pretty fast. That's all folks. Stay safe."

Eddie and Jamie were about to walk out the door, when Renzulli called, "Reagan. Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Sarge," Jamie said. "I'll meet you back at the car, Eddie."

"Okay," she replied and left the room.

Renzulli waited until everyone was out of the room before speaking to Jamie.

"You took the Sergeant Exam a few weeks ago, correct?" Renzulli asked.

"Yeah, it didn't seem like I was getting promoted to detective any time soon, so I tried my chances at becoming a Sergeant." Jamie said anxiously.

"Well, kid," Renzulli said, "You tried your chances right."

Jamie looked at him confused and Renzulli smiled. "You passed the exam with flying colors, Reagan. Congratulations, you're getting promoted to Sergeant."

Jamie smiled and said, "Wow. Thanks, Sarge." He couldn't believe his luck.

"You did a good job, kid," Renzulli said. "Your ceremony is this Sunday, so your last tour with Janko will be Saturday."

"What?" Jamie said confused again, "I thought I was just getting promoted not getting a new partner?"

"Relax, kid. You're getting promoted and riding with me for a while, so you get the gist of being a Sergeant." Renzulli reassured, "You can have your old partner back when you're done training with me."

"How long will that be?" Jamie asked concerned.

"What, Reagan, you don't want to ride with me?" Renzulli said, amused.

Jamie smiled. "Well, Sarge, Janko does have better jokes than you."

Renzulli frowned, jokingly. "You better watch it, Reagan. Anyway, you'll ride with me for two or three months. It's not a very long time. Now, go get out on your beat. We'll talk about the specifics later, and, congratulations, again, Reagan."

"Thanks, Sarge," Jamie said, and with that he left the roll call room. He walked toward the exit, thinking about this new change in his life and Eddie.

 _"What will she say?"_ Jamie thought. _"Will she be happy or sad? How will this affect our relationship, professionally and personally? Will we stay friends? Or more than friends…?"_

Jamie mentally cursed himself for thinking like that. Eddie's his partner. She's his friend. Nothing more. That's how it has to stay and that's how it will stay for as long as they're partners.

 _"But we won't be partners for awhile,"_ the wheels were turning in Jamie's head, again. _"We wouldn't be breaking any rules."_

Jamie pushed those thoughts deep in the back of his mind as he walked out of the precinct doors and saw his squad car. He prepared himself to break the new changes to Eddie.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tell me what you think! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. I have a pretty active social life and a bunch of final exams. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: (I forgot to add one of these in my last chapter.) CBS owns Blue Bloods. I do not. If I did I'm not sure if people would still watch it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jamie got into his squad car and started the engine. Eddie didn't hold back. She fired rapidly with her questions.

"What did Sarge want? What happened, Reagan? Are you in trouble?"

"Eddie," Jamie said as he started driving. "Calm down. Everything's all right."

Eddie sighed. "Well, that's a relief. If you're not in trouble, what did Sarge want then?"

"Um. Well…" Jamie was lost for words. He didn't know how to tell Eddie he was being promoted. He barely believed it himself.

Eddie groaned in frustration. "Reagan, spit it out already."

"Jeez, all right, I'm getting promoted to Sergeant." Jamie rushed.

Eddie looked astonished. "Get out, Reagan. You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm serious, Janko. The same way you're serious about food." Jamie said smiling.

A smile appeared on Eddie's face followed by a dry laugh. "I'm going to ignore that jab, because I'm happy for you." Eddie continued overjoyed for her partner. "That's great, Reagan. You deserve the promotion."

"Thanks," Jamie said smiling a smile that did not reach his eyes.

Eddie noticed this and said, "What's wrong? You don't seem as happy as you should be."

Jamie smiled. _"She knew him well."_ He thought to himself.

Jamie took a deep breath. "Don't get me wrong. I'm thrilled that I'm being promoted. I'm just not thrilled about riding with a different partner."

"What?" Eddie said stunned. "Why would you ride with a different partner?"

"Sarge said it's because I need training for being a Sergeant." Jamie said. "I can't argue with Sarge and trust me, I tried."

Eddie became silent and looked at her hands.

"Come on, Eddie. Sarge said it will only take a few months. It won't be that long." Jamie consoled.

"No, Reagan," Eddie said looking up. "I'm happy that you're getting promoted. I am." Eddie added seeing Jamie frown. She continued. "I think you deserve it and if we have to sacrifice our partnership, then so be it. That's what we'll do."

"All right, then," Jamie said. "Thanks." He added smiling.

Eddie returned the smile. "You would say the same thing to me."

Jamie and Eddie continued their tour with little to no problems. When they got back to the precinct they went to their locker rooms to go get changed. All the guys in the locker room clapped for Jamie.

"What's with the clapping?" Jamie asked perplexed.

"Hey, you're getting promoted, Reagan." one of the guys said. "I think that's something to clap about."

"You guys know about that already?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," another guy said. "Sarge told a few of us…"

"And, of course, the few of you had to tell everyone else." Jamie interrupted.

"Well, of course," said another. "Congratulations, Reagan."

'Congratulations' rang out across the locker room as Jamie changed. When, he walked out of the locker room he met a smiling Eddie.

"Hey, there, Sergeant." Eddie joked as they started walking towards the exit.

Jamie smiled. "Not yet, Eddie."

"Everyone in the locker room was asking me questions about you and your promotion." Eddie said.

"Yeah, the guys in the locker room were clapping and congratulating me," Jamie said.

"How do they know already?" Eddie asked.

"Apparently, Sarge told a few…" Jamie started.

"And when you tell a few, you tell all at this precinct," Eddie finished.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed.

"So, big shot, are you up for beers with a simple beat cop like me?" Eddie teased.

"I always am," Jamie smiled.

Eddie smiled at him as they walked out the door. Jamie wondered what he was doing with his partner.

 _"Don't play with her heart, Reagan,"_ Jamie thought. _"She doesn't deserve that."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'll try to update sooner next time. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry! I suck at updating. Anyway, I was reading the comments on this story and someone said my last chapter had no substance. I don't know what that means. I'm only 13, but the same person said he/she wanted to see more of Eddie's reaction, so I tried my best in this very, very, very, very short chapter. I was only planning on writing this from Jamie's point of view, but someone asked so I said, "Why not?!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. If I did, it would be kicked off the air, because it has no substance. I still have no idea what that means, so if that comment came off as mean it wasn't intended to be. Sorry if that offended someone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Eddie went home the night Jamie told her about his promotion, she was exhausted and doleful. She was happy for Jamie, but a part of her wished they could stay partners for a little longer. Eddie snorted. If Jamie heard what she was thinking he would say, _"Why did you tell me to take the promotion, then?"_

Eddie would respond, _"Because, I didn't want to stand in between you and this incredible opportunity for you to be better than you are right now."_

Eddie groaned in frustration. _"Why can't this be easy? Why can't we stay partners?"_ she thought.

However, when Eddie thought about her and Jamie having different partners, she liked that idea. It would be new scenery and they might be more than friends. When Eddie pondered that, doubts crept into her mind.

" _What if he doesn't feel the same way? I mean we flirt, but he's backed off more times than not."_ Eddie tried thinking about something else, but her mind was filling with Jamie. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

Eventually, Eddie gave up trying to stop thinking about Jamie. She went to bed, hoping falling asleep would make her stop thinking about him. Eddie tossed and turned. In the end, she fell into an uneasy sleep, feeling sad and thinking about those baby blues.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If you don't know what I'm talking about with, 'those baby blues', Eddie said it in season 5 episode 4, "Excessive Force". From now on I am going to post new chapters every Tuesday, so you'll have a new chapter tomorrow. I hope it has substance (whenever I say that I'm joking.) I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello! As I said I update every Tuesday, so here's the new chapter. I should of said this in the beginning of the story, but I didn't say it, so I'm saying it now. This story is mostly fluff so if you were expecting something else, sorry to disappoint. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. There's nothing really else to say.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The last few days Eddie and Jamie were partnered together, they spent their tours joking around while still doing their jobs. They never talked about his promotion until their last tour together.

Jamie and Eddie were sitting in an awkward silence for the first ten minutes of their tour. That is until one of them became uncomfortable enough to say something.

"So, Reagan," Eddie started. "Excited for your last tour before you become a Sergeant?"

Jamie did a half smile. "I guess so."

The car became silent again. Both of them were in deep thought. Jamie was thinking about how awkward the tour was.

 _"Why is this hard? It's only Eddie. I've known her for two years and now all of a sudden it's difficult to talk to her?"_

"Reagan," Eddie's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Why don't we go to the bar after tour? You know celebrate your promotion."

"I'd like that." Jamie said. All at once, it became easy to talk to Eddie again. "I am definitely going to beat you in beer pong." Jamie added, in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, no," Eddie said, sassy, "You may be getting promoted, but I'm not letting you win."

Jamie made a fake hurt face. Eddie rolled her eyes. "Hey, you and I both know that the only way you'll win is if I let you win."

Jamie scoffed. "Yeah, right, Janko."

Eddie smiled. "You know I'm right, Reagan."

Jamie smiled and continued driving. The rest of their tour went smoothly. There was little to no activity in the mean streets of New York City, which was odd. Jamie and Eddie got out of work on time and hit the bar.

When they reached the bar, 'congratulations' sounded across the room as they walked through the door. Jamie said thanks to everyone who congratulated him. He just wanted everyone to go away so he could hang out with Eddie.

Eventually, everything settled down and Eddie and Jamie started playing beer pong. They played and drank until it was late. At the end of the game, Eddie won by ten points and was gloating about it while Jamie was walking her home. They were both drunk, but still had their wits about them.

"Ha, ha," Eddie boasted with a silly smile. "I won by ten points. Ha."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jamie waved off, also with a silly smile. "I know, Janko, but I'm the one getting promoted, not you."

"Ooo, playing it that way, Reagan?" Eddie asked. "I think all that glory is going to your head." She added.

Jamie smirked. "Maybe a little."

They had reached the outside of Eddie's apartment building. They were smiling at each other, not knowing what to do. Jamie didn't want to leave without talking to Eddie about their relationship. Sober Jamie would have started the conversation off with talking to her, but drunken Jamie wasn't very sensible and decided that actions speak louder than words.

Jamie leaned in and slowly kissed Eddie. The kiss got more intense as Eddie started kissing back. As the kiss intensified, Jamie put his hands on Eddie's lower back and pulled her closer. Meanwhile, Eddie's hands were on the back of Jamie's neck.

After a few minutes, the two broke apart and looked at each other. Jamie was the first to say something.

"I've been waiting to do that again for a long time." He said.

Eddie grinned. "Why didn't you, then?"

Jamie laughed. "Well, for one thing, we were partners and it was against the rules."

Eddie's smiled broadened. "Well, now we're not partners."

"That's true, so I won't feel guilty doing this again," Jamie said as he leaned in.

Eddie was about to meet him half way, but her better judgment stopped her and she pulled away. Jamie looked confused, so Eddie explained.

"As much as I would love to continue this, you do have a promotion ceremony tomorrow," Eddie said.

"Oh, yeah, right," Jamie said. He forgot about that. "I'll see you there tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Eddie responded.

The pair kissed goodnight and went to their separate apartments. All the while Jamie was walking home; he had a spring in his step and was whistling his favorite tune.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I think the next chapter will be the last chapter for this story, but don't worry. There will be more stories. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Last chapter! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was procrastinating writing this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I love hearing that my story is great or has no substance. They're all really helpful. I would also like to thank anyone who read this story and stuck with it to the end. You make me happy! Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. By the way the / means the story is switching to a different setting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods and if I did, honestly, I don't know what I would do.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jamie woke up, his head thumping slightly. He groaned.

 _"I shouldn't have drunk so much,"_ he thought.

He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He opened his medicine cabinet and started rummaging through it. He finally found what he was looking for: aspirin. He took two pills then went to get ready for his promotion ceremony.

/

"Today, we are gathered here to commend the following officers for passing the Detective, Sergeant, Lieutenant, and Captain exams. The officers who scored in the 80th percentile are being promoted today," Commissioner Frank Reagan said as he started the promotion ceremony. "Now, let's begin," he continued. "The first officer to be promoted will be Officer Norah Amelia to Detective Third Grade…"

 _"And so it begins,"_ Jamie thought sitting waiting for the R's to roll around. He was apprehensive and eager to be promoted. He didn't know if he was dreading or anticipating the moment his father called out his name.

Jamie looked around the room and saw Eddie. She gave him a big smile and a thumbs up. Jamie smiled back at her and he felt more relaxed. Seeing her face calmed him. He looked forward again and prepared himself for what was about to come.

` C, D, E, F, G, and H passed. I, J, K, L, M, N, O, and P flew by. Finally, it was the R's. There were only two officers with last names that start with R that were being promoted: Reagan and Ronen. So, Jamie was first.

"The next promotion is Officer Jamison Reagan to Sergeant," Frank said with a stoic face.

Jamie walked up to the podium with a bunch of applauds following him. He met his father and shook hands with him.

"Thank you, sir," Jamie said with a wide smile.

Frank nodded his head at his son. His face wore the same smile for the other officers, but his eyes betrayed him. In his father's eyes, Jamie saw all the love and pride Frank wished he could show towards his son. This made Jamie smile even more. Jamie walked back to his seat and caught Eddie's eye. She was smirking and clapping for him. He took his seat and heard 'congratulations' run down the aisle from his family members. He smiled and whispered 'thanks'.

The ceremony wrapped up and his family all congratulated him again. Nicky, Jack, and Sean were the first to give him hugs.

Erin gave him a hug next and said, "I'm proud of you, Jamie."

"Thanks, Erin," Jamie responded.

Next Linda hugged him, then Danny. After breaking the embrace, Danny ruffled Jamie's hair and said, with a smile, "Now we have a Sergeant in the family. I never thought that would be reality." He ruffled Jamie's hair even more.

Jamie moved out of reach of Danny and responded, sarcastically, "Thanks, Danny."

Danny smiled. "I'm just busting your chops kid. I'm proud of you." He patted Jamie on the back.

Henry added, "Sergeant Reagan has a nice ring to it."

Jamie smiled at his family as Frank came over.

Frank shook Jamie's hand and said, "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks, Dad." Jamie replied.

Frank turned and addressed the whole family. "I have to make my rounds, but after that we'll leave for dinner."

Everyone nodded their understanding. "I'm going to say hi to Janko." Jamie said and left his family before any of them could say anything.

Eddie finished talking to one of the officers that had been promoted when Jamie walked over. When Eddie saw him she said, "Hey, it's Sergeant Reagan. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Jamie beamed.

"I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow night to buy you a beer?" Eddie asked.

Jamie sighed. "Yeah, my family is probably going to have me the whole night. Sorry."

Eddie shook her head. "As long as I get you at least one night, I'm good."

Jamie smirked. "Why don't we go out for dinner on Tuesday? I'll pay."

Eddie smiled. "I'm good with that as long as I pay for drinks tomorrow?"

"That's fine by me," Jamie answered.

"All right, then," Eddie agreed. She looked past Jamie. "I think you should get back to your family. They look like they're getting restless."

Jamie turned around just in time to see his family turn their heads away and act like they weren't looking. "Yeah, I guess I should. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Eddie replied, smiling, as she made her way to the door. "See you around, Reagan."

"See you, Janko," Jamie said as he watched her walk out the door. He felt a new happiness swell up in the pit of his stomach. He turned around and walked back to his family preparing himself for weird smiles and lots of questions. To Jamie's surprise none of those came. Soon after, Frank joined them and they left for Sunday dinner.

/

After everyone was seated at the table and the family said grace, Danny started the dinner conversation off with asking about Eddie.

"So, Sergeant," Danny inquired. "What's up with you and Janko?"

At this question, everyone turned their heads toward Jamie expectantly.

"We're friends," Jamie told his family, which was the truth, because they hadn't declared if they were dating, yet.

"Oh, just friends?" Erin asked, amused.

Jamie looked Erin in the eye and said, "Yeah."

Erin looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing more. Danny on the other hand did not give up so easily.

"So you and your partner are just friends. Is that correct?" Danny asked, with the same amusement Erin had in her voice.

"Absolutely," Jamie said trying to keep a straight face. He loved messing with Erin and Danny.

"If she's still your partner she better be," Frank said in a stern voice. He was enjoying Jamie fooling around with his siblings, but, as police commissioner, he had to remind his son where the line was.

"We're not partners anymore, but we're still friends," Jamie assured Frank, then he turned to Danny."Is that a crime, Detective?"

"No, but…" Danny began.

"Is that a crime, Counselor?" Jamie directed toward Erin, cutting off Danny.

"No, but…" Erin started.

"Great," Jamie said, smiling. "Let's move on."

Frank smiled. "I hear the Yankees aren't last in the league this year."

Henry laughed and Jamie smiled. Erin and Danny had annoyed looks on their faces.

"Well, isn't that a reason to celebrate?" Jamie said sarcastically, looking toward his siblings.

"Yes, it is," Henry said smiling. Erin and Danny eventually smiled, too. The rest of the dinner went smoothly without any mention of Eddie. Jamie enjoyed that, but he thought about her all through dinner. So far he liked where their relationship was heading and he hoped it would keep heading in the same direction.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If you think the ending is sort of leaving you hanging, don't worry. There will be a sequel to this story. Please review!


End file.
